


prattling on

by or-ng-c-ss-dy (o_r_ng_c_ss_dy)



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Post-Match, Semi-Public Sex, well actually post debate i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_r_ng_c_ss_dy/pseuds/or-ng-c-ss-dy
Summary: he was hard to resist.so chuck didn't.
Relationships: Chuck Taylor/Orange Cassidy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	prattling on

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on tumblr about a week ago, but here it is on ao3 a bit late. another anonymous "request" that i filled, i still don't take requests though.
> 
> enjoy!

He slid his hand up from where they were tangled in Chuck’s tights to curl around his cock, guiding him into his mouth quickly. He let his tongue slide around the head, looking up into Chuck’s eyes before bobbing his head down to take more.

They were technically in a public place, so they really didn’t have the time for Orange to take it slow, but they were both so worked up that neither of them particularly cared. Chuck guided Orange down further with a hand tangled into his hair, and Orange moved his hand back to Chuck’s tights, tilting up to take him fully into his throat.

Chuck, for once, seemed to recognize that they were in a semi-public place, tossing a hand over his mouth and groaning inarticulately. Maybe he’d feel guilty if Trent caught him getting a blowjob after he had to spend hours trying to explain what happened to the van to the insurance company, or maybe he just didn’t want to get caught. Either way, he kept his mouth firmly over his mouth as Orange set to work.

His cock slipped in and out of Orange’s throat, Chuck’s hips pushing up hard into his mouth without care. Orange swallowed his gag reflex, not that he had much of one anyway, deepthroating Chuck with a rare sort of enthusiasm.

He supposed that his enthusiasm was getting more common though, and Chuck seemed to enjoy reaping the rewards of it all. 

It really didn’t take long, Chuck had been worked up as it was, he was practically halfway there the moment that Orange took him in his mouth. The thought made his head spin, he worked Chuck up that much to the point where he was going to blow his load pretty quickly, and it made him even harder in his jeans. 

“Fuck, Orange. Your hot little mouth, holy shit, I’m gonna cum. You gonna swallow everything I give you, baby?”

Orange nodded, slipping a hand down to palm himself roughly through his pants, bobbing his head with each jerky motion of Chuck’s hips, staying with him as he slowly started to come apart entirely.

With one last groan, Chuck was cumming, pumping his hips forward and shooting rope after rope of cum into his mouth, down his throat. Orange swallowed every bit obediently, pulling back to lick Chuck clean.

“C’mon, Orange, finish yourself off for me. I wanna see you cum, and then I’m gonna throw you over my shoulder and take you back to our room for round two, you worked me up that much.” Chuck said, fingers shaking slightly as they stayed tangled in Orange’s hair.

He didn’t realize how close he was as well until Chuck spoke, until he was rutting up into his hand, getting ready to spill into his gear. He pawed at himself, stroking along the line of his dick until he shot off into his pants with a sharp, probably too loud cry.

“Oh shit, Chuck--!” He gasped out, hips stuttering forward as he made a mess of himself.

Blond hair fell into his eyes as he rode out his orgasm, he hadn’t even realized that Chuck had taken his glasses off of him until his fingers were pushing his hair out of his face, gently sliding them back onto his face and helping him back up.

“You’re so good, baby.” He murmured, fingers sliding along Orange’s jaw.

He couldn’t really describe how the praise made him feel, tingling heat low in the pit of his stomach, brain feeling lighter. Like he could float away, like he was grounded to the spot from Chuck’s green eyes staring at him.

So, instead of describing the feeling, he leaned forward and kissed Chuck real slow. Chuck hummed into the kiss, holding him close for a moment before pulling back with a soft smile that made him feel that way again.

And then he ruined the moment by grabbing him and throwing him over his shoulders. Orange gasped, pushing at his shoulders and trying to squirm out of his arms, but Chuck just laughed and held on tight as he kicked the door open.

“Told ya I was gonna do it, OC!”

And, well, Orange couldn’t argue with that because he was just doing exactly what he said he was going to do.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed it! you can find me on tumblr, @ [ or-ng-c-ss-dy ](https://or-ng-c-ss-dy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
